


Alma and Ramza's Embarrassment

by Myst_Knight



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst_Knight/pseuds/Myst_Knight
Summary: Revised version of "Alma's Embarrassment." Picture of Alma Beoulve's skirt flying up in the wind, flashing her panties to Ramza.
Relationships: Alma Beoulve/Ramza Beoulve





	Alma and Ramza's Embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alma's Embarrassment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786945) by [Myst_Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst_Knight/pseuds/Myst_Knight). 

A bit of a follow-up "Alma's Embarrassment", where Alma is unfortunately caught in the wind while Ramza's nearby. An embarrassing predicament for both Beoulve siblings.


End file.
